Une soirée révélatrice
by Yuurei no yume
Summary: Angelo est cadre dans une grande entreprise et Aphrodite un fleuriste. Ils sont amis depuis de nombreuses années et ne se sont jamais quittés. Aphrodite aime Angelo depuis plusieurs années sans avoir eu le courage de le lui avouer. Il avait trop peur de le perdre. . Un soir, Angelo lui demande de venir avec lui à une soirée.


Titre : Une soirée révélatrice

Auteur : Yuurei no yume

Couple: Deathmask x Aphrodite

Rating : M pour le lemon et le langage

Résumé : Angelo est cadre dans une grande entreprise et Aphrodite un fleuriste. Ils sont amis depuis de nombreuses années et ne se sont jamais quittés. Aphrodite aime Angelo depuis plusieurs années sans avoir eu le courage de le lui avouer. Il avait trop peur de le perdre. Il savait que son ami était un pure hétéro et qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Un soir, Angelo lui demande de venir avec lui à une soirée.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada

* * *

Le soleil s'invita à travers les rideaux et vint caresser un visage pâle. Des paupières se plissèrent au contact de la lumière et s'ouvrirent sur de grands yeux bleus. Une main vint les frotter en même temps qu'un corps se redressait. Le drap glissa légèrement sur la peau blanche, dévoilant des abdominaux et un torse sculptés. Une main passa dans des cheveux bleu clair et vint les emmêler.

Le corps repoussa le drap et se leva, dévoilant de longues et fines jambes. Il récupéra des affaires dans un placard et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il déposa ses affaires sur le bord du lavabo et laissa tomber son boxer avant de rentrer dans la cabine de douche. Il laissa l'eau froide couler sur son corps encore engourdi par le sommeil. Quand il fut suffisamment réveillé, il coupa l'eau et prit une serviette blanche qu'il utilisa pour s'essuyer. Il sortit de la cabine de douche et s'habilla d'une chemise rose et d'un pantalon blanc.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et passa devant la chambre de son colocataire. Succombant à sa curiosité, il jeta un coup d'œil par la légère ouverture de la porte. Il distinguait les cheveux bleu foncé de son ami. Deux formes à côté de lui déformaient les draps.

Le jeune homme ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, il vit une jeune femme qui semblait finir de rassembler des affaires éparpillées parmi d'autres dans l'appartement. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'Angelo connaissait des hommes aussi beaux que toi. Tu aurais pus venir avec nous, on se serait bien amuser, dit elle en voulant le caresser.

Il lui lança un regard glacial et lui répondit de la même manière que toutes les autres avant elles.

\- Je ne tiens pas à m'amuser avec des gens comme toi et encore moins à être connu. Maintenant que tu as bien manger, sort de chez moi salope.

La jeune femme se sentit outragée et le gifla avant de se draper de sa dignité et de sortir en claquant la porte. Le jeune homme se massa sa joue rouge et soupira. Encore une gifle, encore une femme qui sort en colère. Il allait devoir se mettre de fond de teint pour cacher ça à son colocataire.

Cependant, il n'eut le temps de ne rien faire car celui-ci arriva dans la cuisine, réveillé par les bruits.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Aphrodite ?

Aphrodite se retourna vers Angelo, la main toujours sur sa joue. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur la plastique de son colocataire et ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. L'un était suédois et l'autre italien. Ils habitaient tous les deux à Athènes depuis 4 ans. Angelo était un cadre d'une grande entreprise italienne dont l'une de ses firmes était installée en Grèce. Aphrodite, lui, était fleuriste. Il avait sa propre boutique en centre ville qui marchait bien. Il avait embauché deux personnes il y a deux ans et avaient un étudiant en alternance avec eux. Et ça faisait 5 ans qu'Aphrodite aimait Angelo sans que le concerné ne le sache.

L'alarme de son téléphone sortit Aphrodite de ses pensées.

\- Rien Angie. Je crois que j'ai un peu cherché un de tes conquêtes et elle m'a giflé.

\- Comment tu fais pour te faire taper par une femme ? Viens là, il faut mettre de la glace.

Aphrodite obéis docilement et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise pendant qu'Angelo sortait des glaçons du réfrigérateur.

\- Ça serait dommage d'abîmer un visage comme le tien, lui dit-il en lui posant un sac de glaçon sur la joue.

Aphrodite ne savait pas ce qui l'a rendue le plus heureux : qu'Angelo le trouve beau ou qu'il ait un contact, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps.

Malheureusement, ce fut un moment bref et Angelo abandonna Aphrodite pour une tasse de café. Ce dernier soupira et déposa les glaçons avant de prendre sa veste.

\- Je rentrerai tard, ne m'attends pas, lui dis Angelo quand il referma la porte de leur appartement.

Il se dirigea vers le parking souterrain et enfourcha sa moto. Il roula dans les rues de la ville encore peu fréquentées à cette heure de la mâtinée. Il arriva devant la boutique de fleurs où il travaillait et se gara. Il entra dans la boutique, faisant sonner la cloche et passa dans l'arrière boutique. Là bas, il retrouva ses deux collègues occupés sur un nouvel arrivage de fleurs.

\- Bonjour Aphrodite.

\- Bonjour Mu, bonjour Shaka.

\- Qu'est ce que tu t'es fais à la joue gauche ?

\- J'ai eu un petit souci avec une femme.

\- Encore ? Tu lui a dis quoi cette fois ci ?

\- Qu'elle était une salope.

\- Tu m'étonne qu elle t'a frappé.

\- Je ne veux pas de commentaires.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais le lui dire.

\- Rappelle moi combien de temps tu as mis à te déclarer à Mu, Shaka.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps.

\- C'est sûr que Mu passe son temps à sauter sur tout ce qui a des seins. Il n'y avait que toi qui sois aussi prude que lui. Vous avez mis combien de temps avant de coucher ensemble ?

Les deux concernés rougirent simultanément et un silence gêné s'installa. Il fut heureusement brisé par le son de ma cloche.

\- Bonjour tout le monde.

\- Bonjour Shun.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien et vous ?

\- Parfaitement bien. C'est une magnifique journée qui commence.

\- Euh Aphrodite-san, vous avez une marque sur la joue.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en occupe pas.

\- Très bien. On a quelque chose de prévue aujourd'hui ?

\- On a eu un nouvel arrivage ce matin et on doit faire les bouquets en même temps que s'occuper des clients. Shaka et Mu s'occupent des fleurs et nous allons faire les bouquets.

\- D'accord.

Les quatre collègues se mirent au travail. Ils furent occupés toute la journée et ne virent pas le temps passé. Les demandes et les commandes s'enchaînaient de façon à se qu'ils soient toujours avec au moins une fleur dans la main.

Quand vint l'heure de fermeture, à 18h, ils se dirent au revoir et se séparent. Aphrodite monta sur sa moto et rentra chez lui. Quand il arriva à l'appartement, il fit surpris d'y découvrir son colocataire assis sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Lorsque ce dernier l'entendit rentrer, il lui sauta littéralement dessus.

\- Aphro', il faut que tu m'aide.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait encore ?

\- Rien. Je voudrais juste que tu viennes avec moi à une soirée.

Aphrodite haussa les sourcils et avança dans l'appartement. Il déposa son sac et son manteau sur le canapé avant de se tourner vers Angelo en croisant les bras.

\- Explique-toi.

\- Ben la boîte fête la réussite d'un projet demain soir et comme j'y ais participé, le patron veut que je vienne à la soirée. Sauf qu'il faut être accompagné pour y aller donc je te demande.

\- Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à une de tes amies ?

\- Parce que c'est toi que je veux.

Aphrodite sentit son cœur faire un bond à l'entente de cette phrase. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'intrigua.

\- Quand tu dis accompagné, ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'on doit y être avec une femme.

\- C'est pour ça que tu demande à un homme de venir avec toi ?

\- Non c'est parce que mes collègues voulaient me casé avec une petite de l'administration. Comme je ne voulais pas, je leur ais dit que j'étais avec quelqu'un. Mais ils m'ont demandé une description pour savoir à quoi elle ressemblait et j'ai ton portrait puisque tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé.

\- Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à dire que ta petite amie est malade puisque je ne viendrais pas, dit Aphrodite en voulant aller dans sa chambre.

\- Attends, s'il te plaît. Ne me dis pas que ça te gêne de mettre une robe, je ne te croirais pas.

\- C'était quand on était encore des enfants Angie'.

\- Tu en as une au fond de ton placard. Allez s'il te plaît. C'est juste pour une soirée.

\- D'accord, capitula Aphrodite. Sinon je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas lâché jusqu'à ce que je dise oui.

\- Merci Aphro'. Tu ne travaille pas demain non ? On va aller acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour la soirée.

\- Oui Angelo. On en parle demain.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Répondre à l'appel de mon lit.

\- Mais tu n'as pas mangé.

\- Pas grave. Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Mais tu n'as pas mangé ce matin non plus. Ce n'est pas bien pour ta santé. Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée.

\- Je sais, tu me le dit à chaque fois.

\- Tu ne le fais pas alors je répète. Et tu sais que...

\- Bonne nuit Angelo, dit Aphrodite en refermant sa porte.

Angelo se trouva nez à nez fasse à une porte close. Il leva sa main puis la baissa. Il appuya sa tête contre la porte et murmura :

\- Bonne nuit Aphrodite.

Il rejoignit à son tour sa chambre et s'enferma pour aller dormir.

...

Le lendemain matin, Aphrodite fut réveillé par une odeur de croissant chaud. L'odeur vint lui chatouiller le nez et le força à ouvrir les yeux. Il se leva, attrapa son haut et son bas de pyjama avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il vit tout de suite Angelo, dos à lui. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon noir bas sur les hanches et le tablier au couleur de l'Italie qu'il lui avait offert à Noël. Aphrodite fit courir son regard sur le corps de son ami, s'arrêtant longuement sur les fesses parfaitement moulé.

Comme s'il l'avait sentit, Angelo se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Tu fais quoi ?

\- Le petit déj'. Je sais, tu ne déjeune pas le matin mais là tu es obligé. On n'est pas pressé donc tu va te poser tranquillement. Dès que tu auras mangé, on ira faire du shopping.

Aphrodite abandonna la lutte et se mis à manger ce que lui avait préparé Angelo. Après le déjeuner, il partit sous la douche. Alors que l'eau coulait sur son corps, il imaginait les mains de son ami le couvrir de caresses.

Il glissa sa main sur ses tétons, les caressant et les pinçant d'une main pendant que l'autre passait sur son ventre et allait prendre en main son sexe. Il gémit en se touchant. Il imaginait Angelo dans son dos qui le branlait. Au fur et à mesure, il augmentait sa vitesse jusqu'à la délivrance. Il poussa alors un gémissement où l'on pouvait distinguer le prénom de l'homme qu'il aimait pendant qu'il jouissait.

Après la jouissance, il se lava rapidement et mit les vêtements qu'il avait sortit, puis rejoignit son ami. Angelo l'attendait dans le salon, assis sur le canapé. Dès qu'il le vit, il fut choqué.

\- Mais Aphrodite, pourquoi tu porte une robe ?

\- Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'aille dans un magasin pour femme habillé en homme ? On réussirait juste à se faire virer.

\- Tu t'es mis du rembourrage ou quoi ?, demanda-t-il en reluquant la poitrine de son colocataire.

\- Non ce sont des vrais.

\- Quoi ? Sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu es vraiment stupide. Aller viens.

Ils sortirent ensemble de l'appartement et prirent la voiture d'Angelo, direction le centre commercial.

À leur arrivée, ils se dirigèrent vers un magasin vendant des tenues de soirées. Ils en ressortirent presque immédiatement car la vendeuse était la jeune femme qui avait giflé Aphrodite le jour précédent. Ne voulant pas créer des problèmes, Angelo avait réussit à tirer son ami hors de la boutique avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.  
Ils entrèrent dans une deuxième boutique où ils essayèrent des tenues.

Hors, si Angelo avait trouvé un costume à sa taille, Aphrodite n'avait trouvé aucune robe qui lui allait. Soit elles étaient trop serré au niveau des hanches, soit elles étaient trop large au niveau de la taille.

Ils partirent alors dans une troisième boutique. Aphrodite sélectionna plusieurs tenues et partit les essayer en cabine. Pendant ce temps, Angelo l'attendait et en profitait pour regarder les femmes qui étaient présente dans le magasin.

Aphrodite essaya plusieurs robes, mais le noir le blanchissant encore plus, le jaune était juste horrible, le rouge trop agressif, le rose faisait trop fille, le blanc faisait jeune marié.  
Angelo commençait à désespéré lorsqu'Aphrodite sortit avec la dernière tenue. C'était une longue robe bleu électrique qui arrivait jusqu'au sol. Elle était fendue sur côté jusqu'au genou et une ceinture marquait la taille. Le dos était recouvert de dentelle et le devant était sans manche avec un décolleté en v pas trop prononcé. A ses pieds, il avait réussie à enfiler des escarpins argenté.

\- Alors, tu en pense quoi ?

Angelo ne savais pas quoi dire, il était complètement bouche bée face à Aphrodite. Il était tellement...

\- Beau.

\- Pardon ? Tu as dis quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendus.

\- J'ai dis que tu étais beau, dis l'italien alors que ses joues commençaient à prendre une couleur rouge tomate.

\- Merci Angie'. Je suis ravi que ça te plaise. Je prends la robe et les chaussures.

\- Hum.

Aphrodite passa en caisse, content de son choix.

Ils sortirent du magasin et allèrent manger un morceau dans un des restaurants de la galerie commerciale.

Après le repas, ils entrèrent dans une boutique de maquillage. Le suédois acheta une boîte de fond de teint, du mascara, du blush et un rouge à lèvres.

\- Tu a vraiment besoin de tout ça ?

\- Bien sûr. Sinon je ne les prendrais pas Angie'.

\- Ouai mais quand même.

\- Chut.

Le ton n'admettait aucune réplique et l'italien s'y conforma. Ils finirent leur shopping et rentrèrent chez eux.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Aphrodite regarda l'heure. Il était 16h et leur soirée commençait à 19h. En plus du trajet, il leur restait deux heures et demie.

"Parfait", pensa Aphrodite.

Il prit tous ces achats avec lui et fila dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Angelo décida d'allumer la télé. Ils avaient largement le temps de se préparer, pas besoin de se presser.

...

\- Bordel Aphrodite, on va être en retard !

Il était maintenant 18h30 et le suédois n'était toujours pas sortit de la salle de bain. Son colocataire était déjà en tenue et l'attendait depuis un bon moment.

\- Aller, grouille toi !

\- Oui, oui. J'ai bientôt fini.

\- Tu l'a déjà dis ça il y a dix minutes ! Vas plus vite !

\- Ce n'est pas en me gueulant dessus que j'irai plus vite ! Et si tu n'es pas content, c'est pareil ! Donc tu la ferme et tu attends que je finisse sinon je te fais avaler mes talons par le cul !

\- Ce n'est pas possible ça !

\- Du moment que ça rentre c'est la même chose !

L'italien se tut, sachant que son ami serait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il retourna faire les cent pas dans le salon.

Lorsqu'enfin la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, il faillit en pleurer de joie et de soulagement. À la place, il était planté, bouche ouverte, sans bouger.

Aphrodite essayait tant bien que mal de marcher correctement avec ses talons et de ne pas se fouler la cheville. Une fois stabilisé, il souffla et observa son ami qui était en train de faire le poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Angie', je sais que je suis beau mais quand même.

\- N'exagère pas non plus. Bon, on y va ?

\- Mais oui mon cher.

\- C'est quoi cette voix ?

\- Je suis une femme tu sais ? Ma voix d'homme aurait fait bizarre.

\- Ouai mais là c'est à moi que ça fait bizarre.

\- Tu t'y habitueras. Tu m'ouvre la portière telle le gentleman que tu es ?

\- N'en profite pas non plus !

\- Moi ? Absolument pas.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et roulèrent jusqu'au lieu où se passait la soirée dans le silence le plus total car chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant un grand hôtel très réputé. Angelo gara la voiture, ouvrit la portière pour Aphrodite et ce dernier lui prit le bras. Ils montèrent les quelques marches de l'escalier de pierre et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle de réception. Un majordome vint les accueillir et leur prirent leurs vestes, puis ils entrèrent.

\- Ah Angelo. Vient par là.

Le faux couple se dirigea vers l'homme qui les avait interpellés.

Il semblait immense et fort comme un taureau.

\- C'est ton patron ?, lui demanda discrètement Aphrodite.

\- Non, c'est un collègue brésilien. Tu vas voir, il est très sympa, lui murmura son ami.

\- Ah mon vieux, je le demande où tu étais, dit Aldebaran en serait la main d'Angelo.

\- On a eu un petit contre temps.

\- Oh pardon madame, je ne vous avais pas vu. Vous êtes ?

\- Aphrodite, enchanté.

Le géant lui fit un baise main et il éclata soudainement de rire.

\- Ah, vous êtes la fameuse Aphrodite, la petite amie d'Angelo ? Il n'arrête pas de parler de vous, même quand il s'endort au boulot.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas.

\- Il a une photo de vous sur son portable et quand il la regarde, il sourit. On a eus du mal à lui extorquer votre nom.

\- Oui, c'est très bien. Tu nous excuse Aldé', mais on doit aller saluer le boss.

\- Amusez vous bien.

L'italien réussit à éloigner le suédois suffisamment du brésilien pour pouvoir souffler. Mais c'était sans compter sur Aphrodite qui avait des questions à lui poser.

\- Alors comme ça tu as une photo de moi, chéri ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Tu pourras alors me poser toutes les questions que tu veux.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as dis de venir en robe.

\- Aphrodite, le supplia son ami.

\- Mon cher petit crabe, je te ferais passer à la casserole et te cuisiner ai tout le temps qu'il faudra pour tout savoir.

Angelo déglutit discrètement. Quand Aphrodite l'appelait comme ça, ça voulait dire qu'il allait en baver pendant un moment.

Pour l'instant il fut sauvé par leur rencontre avec le directeur.

\- Angelo, je vous cherchais justement.

\- Bonsoir patron.

\- Voyons, pas de ça entre nous mon cher, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Oui, mais c'est l'habitude.

\- Bref, je tenais à vous présenter quelqu'un. Venez avec moi.

Angelo jeta un coup d'œil à Aphrodite. Celui ci lui fit signe d'y aller et de ne pas s'occuper de lui. Soulagé mais pas entièrement tranquille, l'italien suivit son patron.  
Le suédois, pendant ce temps, regarda autour de lui avant de se diriger vers le buffet. Alors qu'il se servait une coupe de champagne, il tomba sus quelqu'un qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

\- Shun ?!

A l'entente de son prénom, le jeune garçon se retourna. Il fit d'abord interrogatif face à la personne qui l'avait interpellé, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il comprit qui il avant devant lui. Il s'excusa auprès des personnes avec qui il était, à savoir un jeune blond et un homme aux cheveux bleu vert, et vint vers lui.

\- Aphrodite-san, qu'est ce que vous faites ici dans cette tenue ?

\- J'accompagne un ami et toi ?

\- Je suis aussi avec un... ami.

\- C'est vraiment juste un ami le blond ?

\- Oui. Comment vous savez que c'est lui ?

\- Il a l'air de vouloir me réduire en miette d'un regard. Il a l'air de tenir beaucoup à toi.

\- Ah... c'est que... Hyoga est très protecteur et je...

\- Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai compris. Vous êtes ensemble.

\- Oui.

\- Félicitations. Il est comment au lit ?

\- Aphrodite-san !, dit le plus jeune dont les joues étaient complètement rouges.

\- Je plaisante, je plaisante. Ah la cavalerie arrive.

Shun n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'un bras entoura sa taille de façon possessive. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était derrière lui.

\- Il y a un problème Shun ?

\- Aucun, je discutais simplement avec Aphrodite-san.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es tout rouge ?

\- C'est à cause de la chaleur. Il fait plutôt chaud ici non ?

\- Ah bon ? Tu trouve ?

\- Oui. Je vais aller prendre un verre. Tu viens avec moi ?

Incapable de résister aux grands yeux verts de son petit ami, Hyoga le suivit en silence. Néanmoins, avant de partir, il lança un regard noir à Aphrodite qui lui répondit par un sourire.

Le suédois décida lui aussi d aller prendre l'air sans pour autant aller embêter les amoureux. Il se dirigea vers un balcon inoccupé. Il ouvrit les fenêtres, se rendit près de la rambarde après les avoir refermé et s'y accouda. Cette soirée était riche en surprise décidément. Entre Angelo qui pense à lui au bureau et Shun qui n'est plus si innocent que ça, il en faisait des découvertes ce soir.

Seulement, il fut interrompu dans son introspection par un individu.

\- Bonsoir. Vous êtes venue seule ?

Aphrodite ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Il n'en avait pas l'envie et avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

Mais son interlocuteur ne se découragea pas et s'approcha de lui.

\- Pourrais-je au moins savoir votre nom ?

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

\- Juste faire connaissance.

\- Les gens comme vous n'ont qu'une idée en tête.

\- Mais il n'y a pas d'homme comme moi.

\- Il y en a partout et vous n'êtes pas le premier à essayer. Sur ce, je dois vous quitter. Quelqu'un m'attend.

Alors qu'il passait devant l'homme, il l'attrapa par le bras et le força à reculer.

\- Pourquoi mentez-vous ? Vous êtes venue seule sinon il serait à vos côtés en ce moment. Qu'a-t il de plus important que vous ?  
\- Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal.

\- Suis-je à ce point repoussant pour que je ne vous intéresse pas ?

\- Je vous ais dit que j'ai quelqu'un, vous ne m'écouter pas.

\- Arrête de mentir, dit il en sera tant plus fort le poignet du suédois qui glapit sous la douleur. Les pétasses comme toi sont toutes pareils. Vous ne vivez que pour vous faire défoncer. Vous vous en fichez de qui vous avez en face de vous du moment que vous êtes baisé comme les putes que vous êtes. Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de venir la sucer hein ?

\- Laissez-moi partir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Aphrodite avait peur. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre ni appelé du secours. Cet homme allait finir par le violer.

"Angelo".

\- Non tu vas venir avec moi et je vais te défoncer. Tu vas rester avec moi et faire tout ce que je veux. De toute façon, tu es faite pour ça sale chienne. Tu ne seras rien qu'à moi. Je te mettrais ma bite dans ton cul et tu vas crier. Oh oui tu vas crier. Tu vas me supplier mais je ne céderai pas. Au final tu vas aimer et tu vas réclamer ma bite dès le matin. Tu vas t'enfoncer dessus et je jouerais profondément en toi et sur toi. Tu vas tout lécher pour ne rien perdre et tu vas tout avaler. Je te prendrais à t'en déchiré la ch...

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car un poing entra en collision avec sa joue, si fort qu il se retrouva par terre. Aphrodite leva les yeux vers cette aide qu'il n'attendait plus et vit Angelo. L'italien lança un regard furieux à l'homme au sol avant de venir aider le suédois.

\- Ça va ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

\- Non ça va. Je suis content que tu sois là.

Son ami lui sourit puis le serra contre lui. Bon sang qu'il avait eu peur. Il ne retrouvait pas Aphrodite parmi les invités. Il avait pensé qu'il était rentré sans lui quand une personne l'informa qu'il l'avait vu se diriger vers les balcons. Il avait presque courut pour le rejoindre, mais il s'était arrêté juste devant la fenêtre. De là, il pouvait entendre toute la conversation et ça ne lui plut pas. Il avait frappé cet homme qui voulait souiller Aphrodite et maintenant il le tenait contre lui.

\- Alors c'est pour ce mec que tu ne veux pas ?

Ils se tournèrent vers l'homme qui se releva lentement en se tenant la joue. Il avait l'air encore plus hargneux que tout a l'heure heure.

\- Oye, je te parle sale put...

Angelo s'était rué sur son opposant et lui décrochait un coup à chaque mot.

\- Tu ne lui parle pas comme ça connard. Ne la regarde pas, ne t'approche pas d'elle sinon je te ferrais vivre un enfer.

Si je vois que tu la regarde ou que tu es trop proche d'elle, je te tue est ce que c'est claire sale merde insignifiante ?

L'homme ne put que gémir, essayant vainement de se protéger des coups de son assaillant. Ce fut finalement Aphrodite qui mis fin au massacre et entraîna son ami dans la salle.

\- Tu es complètement fou, tu aurais pus le tuer.

\- Je m'en fous, il n'a pas le droit de te toucher.

\- Mais si tu vas en prison, qui me protégera ?

Angelo ne répondit pas et détourna la tête. Aphrodite soupira, laissant retomber la pression.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé alors ?

Le faux couple se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à deux hommes. L'un avait les cheveux bleu et bouclés et l'autre était la personne qui se trouvait avec le petit ami de Shun.

\- Ah Milo, Camus.

\- Elle est jolie dis donc. Tu m'étonne que tu veuilles la retrouver.

\- Tiens-toi bien Milo.

\- Oui mon Camus chéri.

\- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Mais mon chou...

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ou tu dormiras seul cette nuit.

\- Oui, oui. Je ne dis plus rien. Tu l'as trouvé où la petite ?

\- Milo !

\- Ça va ne t'énerves pas. On va danser ?

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Non.

Milo regarda son compagnon droit dans les yeux et lui lança le puppy eye. Son compagnon ne put pas résister longtemps et abdiqua.

\- D'accord.

Milo sourit et entraîna son compagnon sur la piste.

\- On y va nous aussi ?, demanda Aphrodite.

\- Pourquoi pas.

L'italien lui prit la main et l'entraîna.

Les premières notes d'une valse retentirent. Angelo mit sa main sur la taille d'Aphrodite tandis qu'il mettait sa main sur son épaule. Chacun se plongea dans le regard de l'autre et ils commencèrent à tournoyer avec les premières paroles.

 **Seuls toi et moi  
On ne voit plus personne  
La musique plane et donne  
Du blues au cœur  
Si près tous les deux  
Serrée dans tes bras  
Si près pour la première fois**

 **J'oublie mes rêves**  
 **Je ne peux plus y croire**  
 **Je leur dis au revoir**  
 **Et je suis là**  
 **Si près j'attendais**  
 **D'être auprès de toi**  
 **Pourtant je savais déjà**  
 **Que tu me prendrais dans tes bras...**  
 **... Si près**

 **Si fort j'ai rêvé**  
 **Mais je ne rêve plus**  
 **Alors, je ne crois plus**  
 **En ce prince inconnu**  
 **Encore serre-moi**  
 **Jamais je n'aurais cru**  
 **L'amour**  
 **Un jour**  
 **Si près**

Angelo se perdait dans les yeux bleus azur du suédois. Dans leur danse, aucun n'avait remarqué qu'ils s'étaient peu à peu rapprocher jusqu'à ce que leurs torses soient collés.

Pour Aphrodite, la chanson représentait tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, dans les bras d'Angelo. Ils étaient seuls dans leur monde. Les gens autour d'eux n'existaient plus. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne leur auraient suffit que de s'approcher de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir s'embrasser.

 **Oh comment garder un peu d'espoir  
Si je te perdais ce soir  
Tu es si près de m'aimer  
De forcer le destin  
Jamais n'abandonne  
Tes rêves en chemin  
Aimer comme personne  
D'un amour sans fin  
Si près  
Si près  
Et pourtant si loin**

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, s'effleurèrent puis enfin se collèrent. Leur baiser resta simple, doux, tendre, amoureux. Leurs sentiments se transmettaient de l'un à l'autre. L'italien comprenait tout l'amour que lui portait son ami. Aphrodite passa ses bras derrière la nuque d'Angelo pendant que ce dernier resserrait les siens sur les hanches de son compagnon. Ce fut leur moment à eux, si loin des autres.

Mais ils durent se détacher pour reprendre leur souffle et redescendre sur terre. Ils se rendirent alors compte que la chanson était terminée et qu'ils étaient restés planté en plein milieu à la vue de tous.

Ils rougirent et se décidèrent enfin à bouger. Main dans la main, ils retournèrent voir les invités et ils furent vite interpellés par un jeune homme en costard gris et aux longs cheveux bleu.

\- Angelo ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi romantique. Si tu savais le nombre de femmes qui vous regardait. Elles semblaient prêtes à égorger ta chérie.

\- Tu raconte n'importe quoi Kanon.

\- Mais si je t'assure. Depuis que vous avez arrêté, elles ne cessent pas de discuter.

\- Va retrouver ton homme plutôt que de raconter des conneries.

\- Langage Angie'.

\- Oui, désolé.

\- Rhadamante est partir vers le buffet. Je crois qu'il avait faim.

\- Et tu ne l'as pas accompagné ?

\- Non, je sais me tenir moi.

\- Pardon ? Tu veux bien répéter Kanon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendus.

Celui ci se retourna et tomba sur un grand blond en costume sombre et aux sourcils très particuliers.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, je n'ai absolument rien dit Rhadamante.

\- Mais oui. Je vous l'emprunte, dit Rhadamante aux amoureux en entraînant Kanon avec lui.

\- Pas de problème, lui répondit Aphrodite.

Les deux hommes partirent se mêler à la foule et disparurent.

\- Tu as des gens encore à voir ?

\- Non je ne crois pas. J'ai déjà rencontré Shion, le directeur de l'entreprise avec laquelle on a fait un partenariat ainsi que son sous directeur Dohko et deux de ses agents Aiolos et Aiolia.

\- On peut y aller alors ?

\- Je pense. Shura pourra très bien s'occupé du reste seul.

Le couple alla saluer le patron d'Angelo puis partit. Comme à l'aller, personne ne parla dans la voiture.

Une fois arrivé à leur appartement, Angelo alla immédiatement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Aphrodite fut tellement surpris par ce geste qu'il n'essaya même pas de le retenir. Le suédois pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux mais apparemment il s'était trompé.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre mais s'arrêta un moment devant celle de son colocataire. Il entendait la respiration calme de son ami qui dormait déjà. Il entra dans sa chambre, enleva sa robe et se coucha.

Dès qu'il fut dan son lit, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il mordit son oreiller pour sentir de faire le moindre bruit. Il ne voulait pas qu'Angelo le voit comme ça. Il souffrait déjà suffisamment comme ça, pas besoin qu'il se fasse humilier en plus. Il finit par s'endormir, les yeux gonflés et rouges pour avoir trop pleurer. Les marques de ses larmes séchées zébraient ses joues pâles.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'à côté, Angelo avait tout entendu. Il avait entendu les pleurs de son ami et sa douleur malgré que celui ci ait tout fait pour les étouffer. Il avait été un monstre avec Aphrodite. Ça faisait un moment qu'il savait que le suédois l'aimait mais il n'avait jamais fait un geste vers lui, pire il s'était entêté à penser qu'il ne ressentait rien. Lors de la soirée, il n'avait pas pus résisté à l'envie d'embrasser ces lèvres si tentantes. Et maintenant il le regrettait amèrement car il n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer.

Angelo s'arrachait les cheveux. Il avait peur de s'engager sur la mauvaise voie, de refaire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé et d'être déçu et blessé à la fin. Devait-il suivre son cœur ou se fermer ?

Les pleurs d'Aphrodite s'étaient enfin arrêtés. Angelo décida de se lever et d'aller le voir. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma en silence, puis s'approcha du lit. Aphrodite avait une respiration paisible pour quelqu'un qui avait pleuré. Il se pencha au dessus du visage et alla sceller ses lèvres à celles d'Aphrodite.

Il put alors retrouver la sensation qui l'avait fait vibrer la première fois. Malheureusement, ça avait le goût d'un baiser d'adieu. Il cessa le baiser et se releva. Seulement, une main l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta sur le lit.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Angelo ouvra ses yeux qu'il avait fermés lors de sa chute.

Il vit alors Aphrodite bien réveillé, assit sur son ventre. Son visage laissait transparaître sa tristesse et une colère que l'italien n'avait encore jamais vu.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! Répond moi !

Angelo n'arrivait pas à formuler une pensée cohérente et restait simplement là à le regarder. Son ami commença à s'impatienter et le frappa.

\- Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu m'avais rejeté, que j'allais enfin pouvoir tourner la page ! Mais non, il a fallut que tu m'embrasse ! Ça te fait plaisir de me voir souffrir Angelo ?

\- Non, je...

\- Ta gueule ! J'ai pas fini ! Tu sais Angelo, ça fait cinq ans que je t'aime ! Cinq putains d'années à avoir des sentiments pour toi ! Chaque soir, quand je te voyais partir à la chasse comme tu disais, j'avais mal mais je me taisais ! Le matin quand je te voyais avec une ou plusieurs filles dans ton lit, je voulais toutes les tuer pour prendre leur place et être avec toi ! Alors, dès que j'en croisais une, je faisais en sorte qu'elle ne revienne jamais ici ! Putain, je m'en suis pris des gifles pour ça. Elles n'ont jamais apprécié de se faire insulter. Je ne t'ai jamais rien montré ce que je ressentais, me cachant derrière une façade, derrière un sourire. J'ai souffert en silence ! Et hier, tu le demande de d'accompagner à ta soirée et de m'habiller en femme. Je ne voulais pas, mais j'ai fini par accepté car je me disais que peut être si tu me verrais autrement, tu pourrais m'aimer. J'y ai cru et tu me l'as fait croire pendant un instant. Tu m'as embrassé. J'étais tellement heureux à ce moment là. Tu m'avais enfin remarqué. Mais en arrivant ici, tu ne me dit rien et tu vas t'enfermer dans ta chambre. Tu sais combien de putain de litres de larmes j'ai versé pour toi ?! TU NE POUVAIS PAS ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE ?

\- NON !, cria l'italien en s'emparant des poings de son ami.

La réponse inattendue d'Angelo coupa Aphrodite dans son discours et le laissa pantois.

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul. Je me suis rendu compte que tu aimais et pourtant je n'ai rien fais. Je suis un lâche qui a peur de ses sentiments. L'amour blesse et j'avais peur de me faire mal, de nous faire du mal. Seulement, j'ai entendu tes pleurs et ils m'ont permis de réfléchir. Tu es important pour moi Aphrodite et j'ai besoin que tu le comprennes. Je t'aime et si tu ne veux pas de moi, ce n'est pas grave. Je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Aphrodite s'était rué sur ses lèvres. Le baiser était brutal et sauvage. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, les lèvres s'écrasèrent les unes contre les autres, leurs langues s'entrelacèrent. Des bras passèrent sur des épaules pendant que d'autres glissaient sur des hanches. Des mains caressèrent la peau et jouèrent avec les tétons. Aphrodite poussa un cri lorsque la bouche d'Angelo se referma sur sa gorge. Il suça la peau tendre jusqu'à former un suçon. Il renversa son futur amant et entreprit la découverte de ce corps qui lui était offert. Le suédois gémit.

Les mains et les lèvres d'Angelo étaient partout sur son torse et il les sentait se diriger petit à petit vers son bas ventre. Il se soumettait les caresses sans se plaindre. Mais il ne voulait pas uniquement accepter, il voulait aussi donner.

C'est pourquoi il reprit sa place initiale sur les hanches d'Angelo et lécha tout ce qui était à sa portée. Celui ci acceptait les prises de décision d'Aphrodite et le laissa faire. Le suédois déposer une multitude de baisers sur la mâchoire et le torse de son colocataire. Il descendit, suivant la fine ligne de poils et arriva à la limite du boxer. Il lui enleva et le jeta dans un coin avant de se ruer vers l'objet de ses désirs. Angelo étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'Aphrodite commença à le lécher sur toute sa longueur.

\- Hm Aphro'.

\- Tu aime ?

\- T'arrête pas. Tu fais ça très bien.

Le suédois sourit et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il prit entièrement le membre dans sa bouche et commença à faire des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide. Il avalait le sexe dans sa totalité, une des ses mains s'occupant des bourses pleines. Il insista parfois sur le gland d'où commençait à couler le liquide pré-séminal, parfois sur la base.

Pendant ce temps, Aphrodite laissa glisser son autre main et vint insérer un doigt dans son entrée. Il se cambra et gémit. Il fit bouger son doigt puis en rajouta un deuxième. La douleur commença à se manifester mais il résista et chercha en lui ce qui augmenterait son plaisir.

Soudain, ses doigts heurtèrent un point en lui qui le fit crier. Angelo regardait attentivement le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Aphrodite avait les joues rouges, son membre dans la bouche et son corps recouvert de sueur qui s'arquait à chaque mouvement. Qu'est ce qu'il était bandant.

Angelo glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant et tira légèrement dessus dans son plaisir. Le propriétaire des cheveux grogna, faisant se répercuter le son sur le membre. Il finit par se laisser emporter dans le plaisir et jouit sans prévenir son partenaire qui avala quand même sa semence.

Aphrodite remonta vers la bouche de son partenaire. Il embrassa sensuellement, retira ses doigts avant de se positionner et de s'asseoir lentement sur le membre. Angelo sentait la chaire s'écarter sur son passage. Il laissa s'échapper un grognement. Il avait envie de marteler Aphrodite, le pilonner sauvagement mais il se retenait. Il sentait bien la douleur que son amant ressentait et ne voulait pas en rajouter.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant quelques instants avant que le suédois ne fasse le premier mouvement. Il se leva lentement et se rassis toujours à la même vitesse, frustrant son partenaire. Ce dernier voulait aller plus vite, mais attendait son autorisation. Aphrodite fit encore quelques mouvements avant de lui laisser la main.

\- Vas-y.

À ces mots, Angelo laissa tomber ses limites et renversa son amant, se retrouvant au dessus de lui.

Il prit les jambes pâles, les posant sur ses épaules puis il le pilonna sans relâche. Aphrodite cria son plaisir, se tordant sous les coups. Il ne pouvait que s'accrocher à ses épaules et subir la fougue de son partenaire.

Bientôt Angelo trouva sa prostate. Il était fasciné par cette boule de nerf qui augmentait le plaisir de l'être sous lui. Il saisit le membre d'Aphrodite et appliqua des mouvements à la même vitesse que les siens.

Dans un dernier va et viens, Aphrodite se déversa. Angelo sentit l'étau chaud et étroit se resserrer autour de lui et se laissa aller à son tour.

Angelo s'effondra sur lui. Ils haletèrent encore quelques instants. L'italien sortit son sexe des fesses du suédois et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras. Juste avant qu'ils s'endorment, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime Aphrodite.

\- Je t'aime aussi Angelo.

...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Aphrodite fut surpris de se retrouver dans les bras de son amour. Il voulut se dégager des bras puissants qui l'entouraient lorsqu'il se rappela des événements de la soirée. Avant d'avoir put pousser sa réflexion plus loin, Angelo le tira vers lui et le reprit dans ses bras. Aphrodite se rendormit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux que tout ça ne fût pas un rêve.

* * *

La chanson est "Si près" de Il était une fois

Donnez moi votre avis en commentaire, ça me ferais super plaisir ^^

A la prochaine ^^


End file.
